


Not to Get Technical

by Blue M Hart (ThePreciousHeart)



Category: Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousHeart/pseuds/Blue%20M%20Hart
Summary: Wayne & Garth have gotten rather close, and Terry is wondering what to think about it- especially since Wayne claims he's still going out with Cassandra.
Relationships: Garth Algar/Wayne Campbell/Cassandra Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not to Get Technical

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wayne's World anniversary! Oh yeah, and there's that other holiday, too.

If Terry had to guess, he’d say that this was probably his thousandth time visiting Stan Mikita’s Donuts, though of course that was only a rough estimate. Sure, one could add up how many Fridays had passed since Wayne had first enlisted Terry as a cameraman on _Wayne’s World_ , but that wouldn’t take into account the various holidays and vacations which had interfered with the show’s scheduling, or the time Terry sat out of production due to a stomach bug, or the many, many afternoons when he and his friends had swung by just for the hell of it. Suffice it to say, Mikita’s was highly familiar territory.

What was _not_ yet familiar, on the other hand, was the way Wayne and Garth were sitting across the table– their hands that weren’t holding donuts clasped together, Garth’s head resting idly against Wayne’s shoulder. This wasn’t the first time that Terry could remember seeing them like this, and by this point, he was starting to wonder if he should say something. He had a feeling that whatever was going on belonged on his list of Things That Are Not Terry’s Business, right up there with why Milton hated his father so much, or what were those pills Garth took that Wayne was always teasing him about, or what kind of parties was Phil invited to that he always ended up wasted and disheveled long, long before anyone else. But this time his curiosity was worth risking a few cats, because Wayne has just been talking about his Valentine’s Day plans with Cassandra on air, and Terry would hate to get caught in the middle if Cassandra found out what Wayne and Garth were up to.

In between his third donut (cream-filled) and his fourth (chocolate frosted with sprinkles; on the recommendation of Neil, he was trying this thing called “branching out”), Terry decided it was time to casually bring up the subject. He wiped his hands on his pants and cleared his throat before addressing Wayne. “Hey, bummer about you and Cassandra, man.”

Wayne frowned as he swallowed the last bite of his kruller. “What about Cassandra?”

“ _You_ know.” Terry tried to give Wayne a “you’re not fooling anyone, least of all _me”_ look, but Wayne didn’t seem to get it. “How come you’re not together anymore?”

Wayne eyed Terry suspiciously. “Are you mental? ‘Course we’re still together. Weren’t you paying attention to tonight’s show? We’ve got a dinner date for Valentine’s!” He let go of Garth’s hand to reach for his drink, but Garth seemed perfectly happy to stay cuddled up to Wayne as he slurped jelly from his donut, and Wayne seemed equally happy to have him there.

_Oh, no_. This was a worse situation than Terry had anticipated. Cautiously, trying not to look accusatory, he gestured to the entwined figures across from him. “So what about... I mean... you and Garth, huh?”

“Don’t worry,” Garth piped up, his interest piqued now that his name had been mentioned. “He didn't forget me or nothing. I'm going out with him, too.” He lifted his head to return Wayne’s fond smile in his direction.

Now it was Terry’s turn to frown. He wasn’t the judgmental type or anything, but surely Wayne knew better than to discuss cheating on his girlfriend so casually.

“Yeah? What would Cassandra think about that?”

“Oh, she’s aware,” Wayne said. “In fact, she encouraged it.” He chuckled, his eyes shining with a mischievous “I know something you don’t know” gleam.

“Wait, wait.” Terry shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. “Let me get this straight- you’re going out with both Cassandra _and_ Garth?”

“Yeah!” Wayne took a sip from his drink. “I like Cassandra, Cassandra likes Garth, and Garth likes me. What could be better?”

Terry’s head spun as he tried to grasp the concept. “So, this is, what? You’re bringing free love back?”

“Actually it’s called polyamory,” Garth said mild-manneredly. “Not to get technical or nothin’.”

“Yeah, Terry, get with the program,” Wayne added happily. “It’s 1992.”

All of Terry’s consciousness focused on a single question: “You can do that??” All this time, wasting his energy wondering who to go out with when he could have simply had _both_ of them...

“Well, sure,” Wayne said. “As long as everyone’s understanding and in agreement. Isn’t that right, Garth?”

“Right,” Garth half-whispered, only having eyes for Wayne. His face reddened as Wayne patted his knee under the table, but he couldn’t stop grinning.

_Oh._ The thought momentarily deflated Terry, as the people who’d caught his eye in the past didn’t seem likely to be the _understanding_ sort. But there was still one detail he hadn’t sorted out. “So why’d you make separate dinner reservations for Cassandra and Garth? I mean, that’s a bad move, man.” And it didn’t even save Wayne any money.

“I believe you've misunderstood us.” Wayne picked up the last kruller on his plate. “ _We’ve_ got a dinner date. That’s a date for three, see?”

“Oh, okay!” A sudden swell of all-encompassing adoration came over Terry. His two best friends were _dating,_ and sharing a chick at that. Could they get any cooler? Content that all was right with the world, it became impossible for Terry to keep from reaching over and grabbing his friends’ hands. “Man, you guys are the best. I love you!”

“Thank you!” Garth said brightly, while Wayne merely nodded. “And I love you, Terry. And you, Garth!” He leaned over to peck Garth on the cheek, while Garth blushed deeper. “Wayne!”

Terry found himself grinning. There was an awful lot of love in the world, and maybe one day he’d find a way to share it, instead of simply spreading it. For now, he was simply happy that his friends had more than enough of it to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Most underrated Wayne's World character: Terry, by FAR.
> 
> I had an idea for another fic fleshing out this concept, but I'm not sure if I'll ever bring it to fruition... hope this one was enjoyable, though! As far as fics that I AM bringing to fruition... keep an eye out on March 5th, it's about to get Crucial.


End file.
